stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:De Geleyns Code
Leuke ideeën! Kan tof worden! 29 apr 2007 15:35 (UTC) :Het lichaam hebben we (gemeente/stad), nu nog het bloed (inwoners). Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::En de toestemming :D 29 apr 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::Dat zou wel moeten lukken. SPQRobin lijkt mij iemand die voor veel openstaat. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::Zeker en vast. Ik trouwens ook hoor. :) Maar ik hoop dat er ook atheïsten in je gemeente mogen wonen (dat moet lukken he: stad van de vrijheid (dus ook van godsdienst :d)) 29 apr 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk! Maar het valt op bij mij dat er zoveel atheïsten in Nederland wonen, dat had ik nooit geweten. Ik dacht dat Nederland meer protestants gericht was. In België is de grote meerderheid nog steeds Rooms-katholiek, net als ik. Woon jij in BE of NL? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben Belg 15px, en ik ben atheïst 15px. Maar ik ben wel zo ingesteld dat ik verdraagzaam ben, tegenover alle godsdiensten of meningen. 29 apr 2007 16:10 (UTC) :::::::Ik sta ook open voor andere godsdiensten/culturen. Het is niet dat ik, als katholiek, echt geloof dat Jezus over water liep enz. Maar ik vind persoonlijk dat er geen atheïsten bestaan. Iedereen gelooft in iets. Wetenschap en logica zijn ook godsdiensten in een zekere zin. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:29 (UTC) ::::::::Tja, als je het zo ziet... Ik ziet het eerder als de nuchtere waarheid, terwijl godsdienst iets is om mensen te leren hoe ze goed zouden moeten leven, adhv van verhalen, verboden en plichten; voor veel mensen (maar niet voor mij persoonlijk) een goede zaak. 29 apr 2007 16:33 (UTC) :::::::::Ik zie godsdienst niet echt als iets wardoor je goed wordt. Ik zie het meer als hoop. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmhm. Dat heb ik ook niet gezegd. Ik zie het als iets dat mensen probeert beter te doen leven. 29 apr 2007 16:36 (UTC) En ja, hoop is ook belangrijk. :::::::::::Hoop doet leven, nietwaar. Zeg, goed idee van die gebruikersboxen. Kan ik mijn pagina wat opfleuren. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::Jullie zijn hier precies aan het afwijken van de pagina! :) 29 apr 2007 18:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::Discussie over de (toekomstige) religies in CL. Kan ermee door, nietwaar? :D Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::'t was een grapje :) 29 apr 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Natuurlijk, waarvoor dient die smiley anders voor :) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:41 (UTC) Latijn Sorry hoor, maar voor zover ik Latijn kan is stad van de vrijheid Civitas Liberta'ti's'' ipv van de huidige naam. 29 apr 2007 19:52 (UTC) :Ja he. Dacht ik ook 29 apr 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::Ik weet het maar Civi'tas''' Liber'tas' kwam zo mooi uit. Als hij echt moet zal het verandert worden. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 20:05 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Kijk eens naar Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's#footer. Is dat goed? 11 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Merci ;-) 11 mei 2007 19:06 (UTC) ::Ah, ik dacht dat ik op je overleg zat! Blijkbaar niet :p 11 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) Kraak de code Wat is de bedoeling? 17 mei 2007 14:06 (UTC) :Probeer de code te kraken ;-) 17 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) ::Ja, dat had ik door. Maar welke code? Van wat? 17 mei 2007 14:12 (UTC) :::De code staat er. Ik zal sewens enkele tips geven. 17 mei 2007 14:13 (UTC) ::::Liefst, want het is mysterieus moeilijk :p 17 mei 2007 14:15 (UTC) :::::Met de tips zou je het snel genoeg door moeten hebben. Als je het woord gevonden hebt, zet het op mijn OP, wie eerst is wint! ;p 17 mei 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::::Ik snap er echt niks van... 17 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) :::::::Ik zal het eerste deel al verklappen dan: De nummer bijvoorbeeld 1-2 wijzen een letter aan in de tekst van Rob Lievertas, dus 1-2: 1 tekstregel- 2 letter (spaties worden niet mee gerekend). En dan krijg je een nieuwe code, die nog eens versleuteld in een aantal andere codes. 17 mei 2007 14:35 (UTC) :::::::Dat was de tip: Ottendorf 17 mei 2007 14:40 (UTC) Is deze ooit gekraakt? -- 6 nov 2007 16:13 (UTC) :Lees de Adlibitaner, je wedstrijd deed me aan deze code denken. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 16:16 (UTC) Ik heb de fout is de code gevonde. Als je scherm breeder is, verschilt de 1e letter van de 3e regel (tenzij hij de witregel ook als een regel ziet.) -- 18 nov 2007 12:42 (UTC) Heilig Op deze sacrale pagina zou ik toch graag een opmerking willen maken. Ik zie namelijk dat deze cultuurhistorische OP belangrijke dingen bevat, maar toch... zou ik willen vragen of dit niet afgesloten kan worden. Niemand heeft 'm gekraakt, niemand is het van plan. Zotezien is onze Heilige Rubenus trouwens overleden... Gecondoleerd. 20 dec 2007 12:05 (UTC)